Strike
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [NarutoXSasuke] AU. OOCs. YAOI. Naruto is the most famous student in Konoha Gakuen, an allboys school. Then he meets the love of his life. just read it. CHAP 6 UP!
1. Introduction

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHARACTER GUIDE: **(You'll so need to read this since this fic is AU and has a bit OOC on some characters)

**Uzumaki Naruto** (seme) – Obviously, the protagonist of the story. A very handsome guy who loves beating people up. A kind of spoiled brat who's filty rich but guess what, he's the TOP 1 in his year! (0.0 see, OOC, nee?) The leader of "Naruto Five".

**Uchiha Sasuke** (uke) – Obviously, the love interest of the protagonist. A guy who looks like a girl. Considered as Naruto's rival 'cause he's also in the running for TOP 1 in their year. A very, erm.. innocent province-boy.

**Haruno Sakura** – Sasuke's er.. rather annoying fiancée who likes to dress very sexy clothes as if she didn't really wear anything.

**Yakushi Kabuto** – Sasuke's stalker who's so crazy about him ever since he first saw him and would do ANYTHING just to have Sasuke alone by himself.

**Hyuuga Hinata** – Naruto's crazy and scary secret admirer.

**Hatake Kakashi** – 2-4's class adviser. (A/N: 2-4 is considered the worst section in Konoha All-Boys High School) Naruto's part-time butler and sensei. The lazy bum who always reads an indecent book named "Icha Icha Paradaisu" who is unbelievably a Science Teacher who graduated the Konoha Gakuen with the Highest Honors at the age of 8. (A/N: Oh yeah, he's still always late for his class)

**Nara Shikamaru **– Naruto's bestfriend who has an IQ of 200 but idolizes their adviser for being a lazy bum like him. Nevertheless, he's a very good adviser. One of the "Naruto Five".

**Uzumaki Yondaime –** Naruto's father who's always away on a business trip. He used to be Kakashi's sensei. He's the reason why Kakashi works for the Uzumakis.

**Maito Gai** – their annoying, butt-ugly P.E. teacher who considers himself Kakashi's rival and always blabbers about Kakashi in his every class.

**Haku & Zabuza** – Naruto's senpais. Considered the model shounen-ai pairing in Konoha Gakuen.

**Yuuhi Kurenai** – the pretty female Home Economics teacher. She's one of the few female teachers in Konoha Gakuen. She's Kakashi's love interest and is always being bugged by Kakashi whenever he sees her even though Kakashi's in the middle of a class.

**Yamanaka Ino** – Sakura's bad-mouthed bestfriend who secretly likes Sasuke.

**Jiraiya** – "Ero Jiji" to Naruto. He's Naruto's perverted grandfather and author of "Icha Icha Paradaisu"

**Ebisu** – their closet pervert Math teacher.

**Umino Iruka** – their English teacher who secretly loves Kakashi. He's the constant companion of Kakashi.

**Mitarashi Anko** – their Literature teacher who is considered as the female version of Naruto. She always gets jealous when Kakashi and Kurenai are together even though she doesn't admit that she has feelings for him.

**Hyuuga Neji – **Naruto's friend. A quiet genius who excels in everything. Has a hidden desire on his cousin, Hinata. One of the "Naruto Five".

**Aburame Shino **– Naruto's very weird friend who always talks with insects. Has a secret intimate relationship with Kiba. Nobody even Naruto or their friends know about their relationship.

**Inuzuka Kiba** – Naruto's another weird friend who talks with his dog, Akamaru and brings him to school despite of being reprimanded everyday. Frequents Naruto's place just to borrow one of Kakashi's many dogs, Pakkun. Has a secret intimate relationship with Shino.

**Akimichi Chouji **- Naruto's fat friend who eats everytime even during classes. Looks up to Shikamaru and wishes to be his boyfriend but always loses hope when he sees his body on the mirror.

**Rock Lee** – a student in 2-4 who looks very much like Gai who has a very crush on Sasuke and Sakura. He's very confused on who to choose: Sasuke or Sakura?

**Sarutobi** – Konoha Gakuen's principal. Naruto's his frequent visitor due to his tons of violations.

**Tsunade** – Konoha Gakuen's well-endowed vice principal.

**Shizune** – Tsunade's secretary who loves to research on the students' data and Kakashi's data.

**Orochimaru** – their pedophile Music teacher who always seduces his students and his neighbor, Anko.

**Uchiha Itachi** – Sasuke's brother and only living blood relative who despised him the moment he learnt of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

**Sabaku Gaara** – a student of Suna Gakuen, Konoha Gakuen's rival school. The one who always challenges Naruto for a fight and has a very great bloodlust.

**Sabaku Temari** – Gaara's sister who has the hots for Shikamaru and does everything to seduce him.

**Kankurou** – Gaara's constant companion and crony who looks like a very big fan of Kabuki.

**Chiyo Sasori** – (A/N: Made up his surname in honor of my idol, Chiyo-baa, Sasori's grandmother) Gaara's senpai and also a student of Suna Gakure. Considered the strongest in their district.

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Please make a review! By the way, watch out for the 1st chapter! Hope you enjoyed this Character Guide and that it will _guide_ you in the following chapers!

Ja!

Ninja Twins


	2. Strike 1: Boy Meets Girl

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! This fic was inspired by Ban-chan's self-made shounen-ai manga, "Strike". The characters here are also based on the said manga.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Boy Meets Girl**

At the Uzumaki mansion…

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Wake up now!" the white-haired butler named Hatake Kakashi called to his master rather very loudly for almost all of their neighbors are now looking outside of their windows and just shook their head for this scene was happening everyday.

"Please… don't… I'm too young…" the blonde snoozed. Despite of Kakashi's loud banging on the door, Naruto was still heavily asleep. Naruto's head lolled on his pillow and his blanket which used to be on top of him is now on the floor.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Kakashi was angry now, judging from his voice. "I'm afraid I'll have to do this again…" _BANG! _ The room's steel door found itself lying on the cold floor. The butler got a kettle full of boiling water out of nowhere () with his right hand and slowly tiptoed towards the snoring Naruto's bed… the blonde was still asleep unaware of whatever evil plan his butler may inflict upon him. When Kakashi was already at the side of the bed, he slowly tilted the kettle in the direction of Naruto's sleeping face…

"…" Naruto just snored.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Kakashi declared. In his left hand, he was carrying a styrofoam bowl that had the label _"Ichiraku's Instant Ramen: The Quick One-second cook Ramen" _wherein steam was going out of it.

"…WAH! RAMEN! GIVE THAT TO ME!" Naruto quickly rose from his large bed and snatched the Ramen bowl from Kakashi's left hand.

_"Just as I thought what Naruto-sama would do…"_ Kakashi thought, sighing. After seeing that Naruto already finished his meal, Kakashi looked at the wallclock. "Naruto-sama, time for your jogging. Do you still want me to accompany you?"

"Oh?" Naruto put down the ramen bowl on his side table. "Actually Kakashi-sensei, I'd really appreciate it if you accompanied me since it would also be a form of training…" Naruto stared at his blushing sensei who was already reading an orange-colored book which had the label _"Icha Icha Paradaisu"_ "…but it seems like you're busy…" Kakashi went downstairs still reading his book.

Naruto went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then donned his jogging attire. A black shirt, orange jogging pants and his blue rubber shoes labeled _"Naykee"_ (). He hanged a small white towel over his neck and sped off the house. "I'll be going now, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi just nodded still absorbed in his book.

_"Geez, I really hope Kakashi-sensei's here.. so that I could learn some new technique or something… It's that stupid indecent book's fault…"_ Naruto suddenly stopped after hearing a scream and some hoots. Naruto made a few steps to the corner and looked. A black-haired youth which Naruto observed was a girl pinned to the wall was surrounded by four hulking men who looked like salivating dogs with rabies. The biggest among the group, the bald one advanced on the girl. He grabbed the girl's wrist and moves his face to the girl's neck. Naruto can see the struggling but helpless girl's tears flowing from her closed eyes. Naruto couldn't stand this anymore… He had to do something… He doesn't want the young girl to cry anymore… He really had to do something… He had to…

"UAH!" The bald-headed guy found himself on the floor, his head oozing with blood. Naruto kicked him on his head.

"BOSS!" the bald-headed guy's cronies surrounded him and looked at their boss lying bloodied on the floor. Upon realizing their situation, they shouted and ran, carrying their bloody boss.

"What a bunch of jerks…" Naruto looked at the men then looked at the girl before him, who now stopped crying and looked at him, smiling. Naruto blushed, resisting the instinct to smile back. "Harassing a helpless ultra pretty girl like you…"

"Thanks…" the black-haired girl said her first words ever since Naruto met her even before Naruto finished what he was saying.

"Oh, that's nothing really. I just can't stand people like that." Naruto blushed again, his hand behind his head.

"As payment for your kindness…" The girl bowed that her neck was exposed. "I would do anything you would want me to do…"

"Do… anything?..." Naruto was dumbstruck. "As in anything?"

"Yes."

_"Yay, Naruto! This is the chance of a lifetime!"_ Naruto said at the back of his mind, grinning. _"She will do anything… anything… what if she would…"_

"Kiss me." Naruto said abruptly, without thinking. Naruto blushed again.

"Kiss?" the innocent girl asked, unaware of Naruto's evil thoughts.

"Yup, you heard that right, kiss –"

Naruto found his lips locked with the girl's. _What's this feeling? I feel some kind of sensation…_ Naruto saw that the girl has her eyes closed and he also closed his eyes and he let his hand instinctively travel to the girl's neck, deepening their kiss. He could feel their tongues fighting each other. He suddenly felt something… the girl's hand held Naruto's hand which was on her neck and moved it away. She withdrew from their kiss and bowed low.

"Thanks for everything again, Orenji-san. (A/N: Orenji means "orange") I really appreciate it. Anyway, I really have to go now, bye!" the girl ran even before Naruto could say something.

"Wha- what the heck was that?..." Naruto stood with his right arm outstretched. "Orenji-san?..." Naruto looked down at himself. "Do I look like someone who loves the color orange?"

ooOOOoo

"It was my FIRST KISS! FIRST KISS!" Naruto narrated everything that happened to his sensei, who was still reading his indecent book.

"Oh?" Kakashi seemed interested, for he finally faced Naruto instead of his book. "Naruto-sama's raving about his first kiss, huh? I had my first kiss when I was eight…"

"WAH! I thought so!" Kakashi-sensei's really a pervert!" Naruto accusingly pointed his finger at his sensei. "And don't you ever compare my first kiss with yours, you pervert! Mine was purer..."

"Purer, you say? Then why did you ask for that stupid request, huh?" Kakashi stared at Naruto with his left hand still holding the book. "And you dare call your sensei a pervert? You innocent boy…" Kakashi saw Naruto blushing.

"Who's innocent! You!..." Naruto launched a punch towards Kakashi but merely dodged it.

"Time for bed, Naruto-sama!" Kakashi chopped Naruto's nape with his head. Naruto was now unconscious. Kakashi carried the blonde up to his room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! nn Here are some of our comments to those who reviewed in order to repay them for their kindness and time for reviewing our very crappy story:

Anomynousy person: Thanks for your opinion but I think that we had to make this fic somehow different so we decide to make Naruto a seme.

Nadramon: Thanks for thinking that our fic is funny and weird! Actually, we think so too! Oh yes, we'll continue it despite of the many flames we're receiving! nn Though, we can't really promise to update once in a while due to school.

Aya-kun: Yup, Juubei-kun.. this is already the Chapter 1 you were asking for and mind you, Ban-chan really had a hard time adjusting the Naruto characters to her Strike characters.

Oh well this is…: Hey maybe you surfed into the wrong site, it's "fiction" so we're very free to write anything we want about the characters and we already warned everyone in the summary about lots of OOCs. Oh yeah, we really think that you should continue writing about your ideas. We really think it's cool.

…: Thanks for your opinion and yeah, we also think this story's stupid 'cause we ourselves, the authors, are very much stupid but we're doing our best in improving our crappy and stupid story!

AGAIN, A MILLION THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	3. Strike 2: We Meet Again

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! This fic was inspired by Ban-chan's self-made shounen-ai manga, "Strike". The characters here are also based on the said manga.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 2**

**We Meet Again**

Naruto was taking a stroll in the park when he noticed someone on the swing. It was the black-haired girl he saved before. She seemed sad for her head was down while she swung lightly. Naruto walked to her and stood in front of her. He could not find the right words to say in a situation like that. So he simply said "Hi."

Naruto was glad for the girl looked up and smiled at him, the same smile she did when they first met. "Oh hi, Orenji-san."

"So…" Naruto was nervous. "What's an ultra pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm lonely…" The girl whispered.

"What?" Naruto leaned forward to hear her.

"Lonely…"

"I can't – WHA!" The girl rose from the swing and suddenly hugged Naruto. She was crying.

"Let's go somewhere…" The girl said with her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Somewhere? Where?" Naruto was confused, but somehow happy of the moment.

"Somewhere warm.. It's cold…"

"Cold? What do you mean? It's only… WAH! What the!" Naruto was startled. Snow was falling. "Ok then, let's go to my house, we have a really big fire place there."

ooOOOoo

Naruto and the girl was sitting in front of the fire in Naruto's house. Naruto was somehow uneasy. He looked at her and she blushed. She really was _very_ pretty. He stared at awe at the girl's face. She had dark but kind eyes upon which the cackling fire was reflected and her dark short hair was placed perfectly on her head. Wanting to break the silence, Naruto thought of something to say.

"Uhmm.. you want something? Food maybe? To make ourselves warmer?" Naruto simply stared at her. Not hearing an answer, he stood up. "I think Kakashi-sensei's not home yet. I'll go get something. Wait there."

_"Geez, what the heck's wrong with her?"_ Naruto thought as he was boiling water while getting two instant ramen bowls from the cupboard. _"I wonder what happened to her to make her that sad and not talk…"_ Naruto reminisced what happened yesterday… Why he saved her…_ Óh shit, could it be that… those guys… they still went after her…" _ Naruto ran with the two ramen bowls in his hands. He was scared of this thought. When he came back in front of the fireplace, the girl was still the same as when he left her there, still sitting, staring at the cackling fire with blanket covering her body.

"Here, eat up." Naruto placed a bowl of ramen beside her. Seeing that she hadn't budges even a little, he observed her. Still, she wasn't moving. He wondered what bothered her. He wanted to know…

"WAH! HOT! HOT! OUUUCCCHHH!" Naruto unconsciously spilled the very hot ramen on himself because of staring at her for too long.

"Oh, are you okay, Orenji-san?" The girl looking worried, asked Naruto.

"Finally, you've spoken." Naruto smiled at her.

"Huh?"

"You've been like a stone there for ages. I'm glad you're back here in planet Earth." Naruto said. He suddenly realized that his shirt was soaking wet with hot ramen soup so he removed it. He suddenly felt a warm body near his. The girl hugged him and was crying. "Wha- What's the matter with you?"

"Please… help me…"

"What the heck are you -?" The girl pushed Naruto down and kissed him. They were again locked in a passionate kiss when a vision suddenly gushed through Naruto's mind. "_What's this? This is Kakashi-sensei's book, right?" Naruto flipped through the pages and his nose bled. "What the heck's got into that guy's mind? Leaving something as indecent as this in the living room." Naruto flipped more until the last page. "What's this? Tips!"_ Naruto finally got out of his trance and again found himself locked in a passionate kiss with the girl and his hands were again instinctively traveling through her body and found its way inside her pants –

"WHAT THE FUCK?" WHAT'S THIS? WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!"

"Orenji-san…"

"Get away from me, you gay monster!" Naruto ran for his life. BANG! He found himself lying on his back in front of a steel door with a bump on his head…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Sorry for the very crappy part, we're having writer's block Anyway, thanks for reading though it's really crappy. Please tell us what you think about it so we can improve! Thanks!


	4. Strike 3: The New Student

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! This fic was inspired by Ban-chan's self-made shounen-ai manga, "Strike". The characters here are also based on the said manga.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 3**

**The New Student**

"Orenji-san…"

"Get away from me, YOU GAY MONSTER!" Naruto ran for his life. BANG! He found himself lying on his back in front of a steel door with a bump on his forehead… "Where am I?" Naruto opened his eyes but his vision was still blurry. He could see a blurred Kakashi standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Asking where you are when you're in your own room, lying? You really are an idiot, _Naruto-sama_." Kakashi almost laughed but forced not to.

"Wha-What the heck! Where is he? Where's the gross gay monster!" Naruto immediately stood up and looked frantically all over his room.

"Gay monster? What are you talking about, Naruto-sama?" Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Hmm… Ah, I know! You're having _impure_ dreams aren't you, eh?" Kakashi smiled slyly at his young master."

"What impure! What dream! It was NOT a… dream?..." Naruto slouched on his sofa. "So… everything was just a dream.." Naruto sighed. "I'm so glad it's just a dream!" Naruto jumped all over his room.

Kakashi just sighed. "Anyway, Naruto-sama. I believe you have to go to school now. You'll be late already."

"School?" Naruto glanced at the wall clock. The hour hand was in the middle of the numbers 8 and 9 and the minute hand was on the number 9. "Oh shit, I'll be late now!"

Naruto quickly took a shower, crammed in wearing his uniform which consisted of a black long-sleeved blouse with yellow buttons that he didn't button, under it he wore an orange shirt and he pulled on his black pants. He gulped a bowl of ramen which was placed on a tray on his side table. He donned his white shoulder bag. When he glanced on the wall, the minute hand was already on the number 10. He ran out of the room and out of the house and dashed to Konoha Gakuen, an all-boys school.

ooOOOoo

"OLD MAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto shouted as he saw the school's principal, Sarutobi-kouchou (A/N: _kouchou_ means principal), already closing the school gate.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Sarutobi-kuchou replied. The principal dressed in a very _formal_ attire, rushed in closing the gate. For some reason, he despised Uzumaki Naruto's existence.

Naruto jumped towards the gate and stepped on the old man's head and ran away. "Bye, OLD MAN!" Naruto waved at the principal and proceeded to the 3rd floor of the school and stood in front of the classroom of 2-4 which had the word _"Baka"_ on its nameplate. (A/N: Baka means stupid. By the way, I got that from Gokusen which reminds me of my beloved Shin Sawada! XD OK, I'll shut up now.) Naruto, catching his breath, opened the sliding door of the classroom and unsurprisingly, he found the class once again in chaos.

"I'm here." Naruto said, nobody listening and busy with each other's business. Some of them, vandalizing the blackboard, some boasting of their new toys, some sharing their sexual pleasures and experiences, some making paper planes and flying them around the room. At the back, Naruto saw, there were two people punching each other's lights out and they were surrounded with people shouting and waving their money. Naruto proceeded to the right side of the room and went to the back seat at the last column where he sat.

"Yo, Shikamaru." Naruto greeted his sleeping bestfriend. Shikamaru's in front of Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" greeted Kiba, leaping out of nowhere. Beside him was Shino, Neji and Chouji. The four of them including Shikamaru, was the most-feared group in their school, the "Naruto Five". "Do you know where our teacher is? It's really boring."

"Now that I think about it…" Naruto looked forward and saw the vacant teacher's desk. "WAH! Kakashi-sensei's late again! I forgot to drag him here 'cause I woke up late because of a bad dream that…" Naruto paused. What would his friends think if he dreamed something as stupid as his dream was.

"That what?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Never mind."

"Dream? Since when did you dream, Naruto? That's highly unlikely of you." Chouji said, frowning at Naruto.

"You're the leader of this team. You don't have the right to dream. You will ruin your image…"

"Oh shut up, Shino. You always keep on blabbering stupid things!" barked Kiba. Akamaru snuck out of Kiba's uniformed and barked too.

"You're the one who must shut up, Kiba. You're of no level with me and you're definitely not the leader of his team." Shino stared at Kiba though it really wasn't obvious for Shino was still wearing his shades. Shino and Kiba were firing each other with deadly looks.

"Geez, they're doing this all the time." Naruto looked at Shino and Kiba. "I won't be surprised if you two'll be lovers in the future."

Shino and Kiba stopped, blushed, looked at Naruto and said in unison. "What are you talking about?"

"See what I mean?" said Naruto.

"Idiots." Neji remarked. Chouji just sighed.

There was a sudden silence in the whole room for the door already opened and a voice said, "Yo, everyone!" Everyone was startled including Shikamaru, who has been woken up by the voice.

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the Naruto Five said except for Shikamaru, who found it troublesome to say it and found no point in saying it for their sensei was always late and Neji, who really didn't care as to what's happening.

"Uh… Well… I came across a very pretty girl and I danced in front of her and…" Kakashi reasoned but was cut by the class saying, "YOU LIAR!"

"Oh well…" Kakashi sighed and sat on the teacher's table instead of the chair.

"Erm, excuse me, sensei…" Rock Lee stood up. "I believe that you're sitting on the wrong object. A teacher must always be a model to his students and do the right thing, that's what Gai-sensei…"

"Haha! Fuzzy Brows still blabbering about his _model teacher_, Gai-sensei!" Naruto yapped. The whole class went silent. When _the_ Uzumaki Naruto was talking, he was not to be interrupted nor be ignored.

"But…" Rock Lee sat.

"Know what, I really think Lee and Gai were father-and-son in their past life! Just look at their eyebrows!" Naruto laughed. The whole class laughed with him too.

"Ehem…" Kakashi coughed. Naruto fell silent and the whole class too. Although Naruto was a _bit_ rude, he had great respect for Kakashi-sensei, who taught him almost everything he knew. "Shikamaru! You should have taken over the class, you're the president y'know."

"Huh?.. Well… It's so troublesome you see…" Shikamaru thought for a while. "And in the first place, if _you_ weren't late, I wouldn't have to take over this damned class."

_"Children these days are so disrespectful..._" Kakashi thought, yawning. He opened the table's drawer and got a book, which he instantly read. "…Yuko said to her lover, 'Please, we have to stop this…'"

"..." The class was silent again. Just then, the sliding door opened and a black-haired boy with the same uniform as theirs stood there.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kakashi stopped from reading and pocketed his book.

"I'm…"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Kakashi blurted out as if he didn't hear a word from the boy. Come on in.."

The boy entered the room and stood beside Kakashi. "Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled at him then at the class.

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Sasuke smiled then bowed. Naruto recognized that same smile and bow… All of the boys in the class were staring in awe at Sasuke, some were even drooling. Sasuke was very pretty. He had sharp but kind black eyes and his black hair was so shiny and seemed so pampered. The shape of his face was perfect, for a girl that is. His skin was very smooth and white.

"Hmm.. Now, where will you sit?" Kakashi looked around.

"BESIDE ME!" everyone in the class said except for the Naruto Five. When the four looked at their leader, they were surprised. Naruto had his mouth hung open.

"Oh ok, it's decided! You'll sit…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! nn Here are some of our comments to those who reviewed in order to repay them for their kindness and time for reviewing our very crappy story:

**Too lazy to log in**: Thanks for thinking that our crappy story is interesting! And we're very thankful 'cause you weren't too lazy to make us a review!

**Silverfangedgoddess09**: Yeah, you're right! Perverted thought galore! Ehem.. anyway, thanks for loving our story!

**Haru**: Sorry for hurting your soul! We didn't know that there are people existing in this world who gave a damn about Gai. Hehehe… yeah, we know, an innocent Sasuke is cute.. hehe… Oh by the way, thanks for giving us two reviews! XD

**Nadramon**: It's ok if you didn't review back then, what's mattered is that you reviewed now! Thanks for thinking that our very crappy story is weird and cool! Yup, we totally agree, an uke Sasuke is very cute, that's why we made him that way. XD

**Omnikaze**: haha yeah a sensei that whould knock out his master.. that's Kakashi here!

**Morgan Pavil**: Yay! We finally have a fan! Thanks for being our first fan! (hopefully, not the last) We really didn't think that we'd get even a single fan for this very crappy story! Haha, go ahead and laugh in the library! Oh yeah, we also love Orochimaru as a pedophile! XD

**NarutoBlackmail**: Yay! Thanks for putting us in your Favorites List! We really appreciate it! We really didn't think that we'd get even a single person who would put this crappy story in the Favorites List!


	5. Strike 4: Ultra Pretty Boy, You're Mine

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! This fic was inspired by Ban-chan's self-made shounen-ai manga, "Strike". The characters here are also based on the said manga.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ultra Pretty Boy, You're Mine**

"Hmm.. Now, where will you sit?" Kakashi looked around.

"BESIDE ME!" everyone in the class said except for the Naruto Five. When the four looked at their leader, they were surprised. Naruto had his mouth hung open.

"Oh ok, it's decided! You'll sit… THERE!" Kakashi pointed. Everyone looked to where Kakashi's finger was pointing. Everyone gasped as they realized where his finger was pointing.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke obeyed and walked towards where Kakashi told him to. While Sasuke was walking, he happened to pass by a familiar face, and a very memorable face… the boy who saved him from the thugs…

"Good morning, Orenji-san!" Sasuke bowed towards Naruto. Naruto still had his hung mouth open. A fly was already attempting to enter it. "Thank you very much for the other day. I'm glad that I'm in the same class as yours. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke reached out his right hand. Naruto absent-mindedly (with his mouth still hanging open) grabbed Sasuke's right hand with his and shook it. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice meeting you, Naruto no Orenji-san!" Sasuke turned around and sat at his chair. He was seated beside Naruto. Everyone's eyes were now on Naruto who finally, had his mouth closed but he was still as a statue.

"Oi, Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru whispered.

"She… She… She…" muttered Naruto.

"What are you talking about she? Sasuke's a he! Geez, just because you've met some pretty boy, you've become your super crazy idiotic self again. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and faced front again.

"SHE.. SHE'S A HE!" Naruto stood up and shouted.

"Oi Naruto! What're you talking about? This morning you dreamt something about a gay monster and now you're calling Uchiha Sasuke a she? Geez, you're such an idiot!" Kakashi said, writing _"Story Telling Time"_ on the board. Everyone in the class laughed except for Sasuke who just giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU BASTARDS! WANNA FIGHT ME!" Naruto eyed everyone. The whole class went quiet again. Naruto turned his sight again on Sasuke who looked him back. Naruto blushed. Naruto shook his head. _Why are you blushing, Naruto? That person in front of you is a guy! Sure, he's ultra pretty but he's not a girl! Naruto, you idiot!_ Naruto suddenly went back to his seat and sat quietly with his head faced towards the window. When he looked out of the window, he saw something quite disturbing, for him, at least. Under a three, a black haired boy who looked very much like a girl (just like Sasuke) but the boy had long hair, was locked in a deep passionate kiss with a guy taller than him who had rather untidy hair. Although, Naruto cringed at the sight, he looked at them with great interest and thought, _did Sasuke and I look like that the last time?_ Naruto again shook his head to rid himself of the horrible image. Naruto faced front and pretended to pay attention to Kakashi narrating the story in his book, _Icha Icha Paradaisu_.

Luckily for Naruto, the bell rang. It was time for P.E. he loved that subject though he hated the teacher. It's the only subject where he can _train_ himself and let out all the negative things in him. He really loved kicking things and people so he was in the Soccer Team. He loved soccer, he can smash people's faces with the ball, look very cool with his saves and the best of all, he can kick his worries away.

The moment Kakashi opened the classroom's sliding door, a horrible sight stood in front of him. It was Maito Gai, his self-proclaimed rival. Kakashi promised that his eyebrows seemed thicker than before.

"Oh, Kakashi! A destined meeting!" Gai beamed. "For two rivals to meet at a time like this! The gods have smiled upon me this morning…" He stopped when he noticed that he was already talking to no one but himself. He went inside the classroom, which instantly became noisy. The class was quiet only in Kakashi's class because Naruto liked it to be that way.

"Ok class, let's…" Gai started. But even before he continued, all the people marched out of the room and rushed to the changing rooms to change to their P.E. outfits.

"Lee, go on. Go with them." Gai said, Rock Lee was still sitting.

"But… But… Gai-sensei… they're so rude to you!" Lee said, almost crying.

Gai put his right hand on Lee's left shoulder. "That's to be expected from my rival's class. Don't worry."

"But Gai-sensei! You're still our teacher!" Lee reasoned. "And I'm in Kakashi-sensei's class too, but I don't hate you!"

"That's nice of you, Lee." Gai's tears flowed down his greasy cheeks.

ooOOOoo

At the Changing Room…

Everyone wasn't taking their clothes off yet for their eyes were locked on Sasuke, who was totally clueless at was what happening. Naruto noticed this and returned to being his protective self when he saved Sasuke.

"OI YOU BASTARDS! WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! DRESS UP ALREADY!" Naruto bellowed. All of them rummaged in their lockers at once to get their outfits.

"Thanks, Naruto-san." Sasuke smiled and bowed again.

"Oh that's nothing." Naruto blushed. "And will you please stop being so formal? I'm not really used to being called 'Naruto-san' y'know. Oh, and you don't have to smile and bow everytime you say something. It's really annoying me."

"Oh ok, Naruto-kun…" Sasuke turned to his own locker which coincidentally (was it coincidence or fate?) was beside Naruto's locker.

"Naruto, you're acting really weird today." Shikamaru who was on his right side, said.

"You're right on that, Shikamaru." Chouji, who was on Shikamaru's right side added.

"You seem not to be yourself." Neji spoke for the first time, he was beside Chouji.

"Neji's right, Naruto. What happened to you?" Kiba said, he was beside Neji.

"You're the leader of this team. You're not supposed to act that way." Shino beside Kiba added. (A/N: Naruto Five is composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Shino. Yup, it's five. Both Kiba and Shino reckoned that the other is not included in the group.)

"Shino! Will you stop with your 'Team Leader' crap!" Kiba and Shino fought again.

When Naruto was already changing, he couldn't help but glance to his left. _C'mon, take of your clothes already! Wait, Naruto! What are you thinking?_ Sasuke slowly took of his undershirt which seemed very erotic that Naruto almost had his nose bleed. When Naruto noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at Sasuke. He immediately went in front of Sasuke and snarled. "DON'T LOOK AT HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" The boys, disappointed, went back to changing. Naruto noticed that he wasn't the only one who shouted. When he looked to his left, there stood, to his great surprise, Rock Lee. He wasn't mistaken, with his thick eyebrows and all.

"Oi, Fuzzy Brows! What are you doing?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Isn't it obvious yet, Naruto-san?" Lee locked stares with Naruto. "I'm protecting Sasuke-chan."

"What?" Naruto disbelievingly asked. He thought that Gai was the only person that Lee loved. _Sasuke-chan? Damn you! Don't talk to him so dearly!"_

ooOOOoo

After a very boring P.E. class, wherein Gai asked everyone to run around the school, the bell for lunch rang.

Inside the classroom of 2-4

"Sasuke, would you like to join us?" asked Shikamaru, seeing that Sasuke hadn't stood up from his seat when all the people had already marched out of the room.

"Huh? Why, Shikamaru-san?" Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru.

"Well, it seems that Naruto knows you and you're his friend."

"Oh ok. Thanks!" Sasuke smiled and went after Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Sasuke finally went to the Naruto Five's territory, a grassy area with a very tall tree that seemed 500 years old. There were the other, already eating their lunch.

"Oi, everyone! Sasuke's here to join us!" Shikamaru said as he approached the group. Everyone except Naruto (whose lunch is ramen) spat their food and choked.

"Oh, I see." Naruto made space for Sasuke beside him. "Sit here." The five of them looked at each other. This was very unlikely for their leader who was very selfish and wanted every single space all by himself.

"Oh, Thank you, Naruto-kun." Sasuke sat beside him and brought out his lunch box. _God, he even sits like a girl._ The six of them thought. When Sasuke opened his lunch box, they all stared in awe, Chouji was already drooling on the grass. There were all sorts of sushi.

"You like some?" Sasuke offered each of them. All of them accepted his offer and heartily ate the sushi.

"Liked it?" Sasuke asked.

"LOVED IT!" everyone said, with Chouji being the loudest.

"I'm glad." Sasuke giggled, "I made it myself."

"HUWAAATTTT? YOU MADE IT YOURSELF?" the six of them shouted.

"You must be a genius!" Chouji moved closer to Sasuke.

"Nee nee, can you make ramen?" Naruto interrogated Sasuke as if he was caught on a crime scene.

"Of course! That's my specialty!"

"Yosh… Kimetta!" (A/N: it means OK… I have decided!) Naruto grinned. He stood up and dragged Sasuke.

"Oi, where are the both of you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto, don't be selfish! Don't keep a very good cook like that to yourself!" Chouji said.

Naruto, still holding Sasuke's wrist was marching towards the grounds wherein the flag ceremony was always held. The Naruto Five was trailing them, not wanting the guy who cooked so good to disappear from their sight. Naruto, together with Sasuke went to the stage.

"EI, EVERYONE!" Naruto bellowed on the microphone. "I have a very important announcement to make!"

Everyone in the school left what they were doing and went in front of the stage.

"Sarutobi-kouchou! Uzumaki Naruto's causing chaos again!" Tsunade-fukukouchou, the vice-principal went to the principal's room.

When Naruto saw that everyone was there, he grabbed Sasuke's waist and made Sasuke's body close to his. "From now on, Uchiha Sasuke's mine! Anyone who comes close to him except for Naruto Five, I'LL KILL!" After saying these words, Naruto kissed Sasuke.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Strike 5: The Resolution to Kill

**Strike**

Ninja Twins GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** This is an AU narusasu fic with a bit of OOC on some characters especially on Sasuke. We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). All that we have to say is.. we love the pairing NARUSASU! ;; By the way, this fic contains YAOI! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! This fic was inspired by Ban-chan's self-made shounen-ai manga, "Strike". The characters here are also based on the said manga.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto even though we wish we do. Our God, Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sasuke

ooOOOoo

Ban-chan: Oh yeah, this is our first time to post a NaruSasu fic so we're very sorry for our crappy writing. We'll do our best to improve it.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan's right! Oh, and feel free to give us comments, suggestions, flames and everything! We would love to have them! 'Cause we really need 'em!

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Resolution to Kill**

"EI, EVERYONE!" Naruto bellowed on the microphone. "I have a very important announcement to make!"

Everyone in the school left what they were doing and went in front of the stage.

"Sarutobi-kouchou! Uzumaki Naruto's causing chaos again!" Tsunade-fukukouchou, the vice-principal went to the principal's room.

When Naruto saw that everyone was there, he grabbed Sasuke's waist and made Sasuke's body close to his. "From now on, Uchiha Sasuke's mine! Anyone who comes close to him except for Naruto Five, I'LL KILL!" After saying these words, Naruto kissed Sasuke.

The whole crowd gasped at the sighed. Some howled. Some hooted. The crowd had different reactions. But one thing's for sure, mostly were shocked. The other members of Naruto Five were too shocked to say anything. They just looked at their leader in the stage still kissing Naruto. For them, it seemed like a century has passed but their lips were still locked.

Sasuke whose lips were still locked with Naruto's blushed but he struggled from his arms and pushed him away. The crowd including Naruto Five gasped. Sasuke's right hand suddenly found itself slapping Uzumaki Naruto.

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted.

"He slapped Naruto?...""He's gonna be killed…""That was a wrong move…" The crowd murmured. Their eyes were all fixed on Naruto, who seemed very mad. His head bowed with his left hand on his left cheek, he was trembling… The crowd themselves were afraid as to what Uzumaki Naruto might do again, they were sure it was something violent. They closely watched as Naruto slowly moved up his head and said…

"Ouch."

"…" The whole crowd fell silent. They felt like laughing but they couldn't.

"Uhmm…" Sasuke broke the silence and explained to Naruto. "It's rude you know! Claiming someone as yours… You have no right to do that! And besides… besides…"

"Besides what?" Naruto said, who seemed angry due to Sasuke's response despite his self-proclaimed _kindness_ and what he thought might be too good for anyone to ask for.

"Besides… I already have someone I like…"

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto, startled. "Someone you like? And who might that bastard be?"

"Don't call her a bastard!" Sasuke shouted back at Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback. Was this the real Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto didn't expect him to be like this. Not after what he witnessed the other day. How tears flowed out of his eyes for being harassed by those men. And did he hear it right? Sasuke said _her_. Naruto was suddenly struck by reality. Sasuke had someone he loved, a girl… Maybe an ultra pretty girl at that. There's no way he could ever compete with a girl.

"Well then…" Naruto firmly said. "I'll track him, her or whoever that bastard is and I'll kill him or her. In that way, you'll be permanently mine. But for now, as long as you're staying in this damned school, YOU'RE MINE!" Naruto who seemed a bit sad, walked out of the stage. The Naruto Five except Shikamaru immediately followed Naruto. Sasuke also walked down the stage and he saw Shikamaru there standing.

"You were great, Sasuke." Shikamaru patted Sasuke on his right shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean, Shikamaru-san?" Sasuke asked, looking puzzled.

"We never saw Naruto like that before." Shikamaru said, now taking his hand off Sasuke's shoulder. "We NEVER saw any love in that brat. All he cared about was kicking people's butts and look cool. Though he doesn't seem like it, he's the smartest boy in our year. He's the top 1. Know why he does that? He wants to be recognized, he wants to be known. Yeah, we do admit that he's a girl-chaser but he wasn't serious about any of them. It's the first time he got serious and we're really surprised that it was someone like you, a cross-dressing boy-"

"I'm not a cross-dressing boy!" Sasuke defended.

"We really thought that a girl could change him, but we were wrong." Shikamaru continued as if Sasuke had not interrupted. "Anyway, keep up the good work!" Shikamaru waved at Sasuke, then walked away. Sasuke, very puzzled walked after Shikamaru to the classroom since they would have already be having classes.

_"What the heck are they thinking? They think THAT Naruto's serious! He's serious in that state already! They must be kidding me."_ Sasuke's thoughts ran and ran, he thought about the first time he and Naruto met and the things that happened after… Sasuke blushed. _Wait, Sasuke! What are you thinking? Are you falling for him? What about her? What about…_

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar voice called him. Sasuke turned around. "Haku-chan?"

ooOOOoo

"Oi, Shikamaru! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled, after seeing Shikamaru enter the classroom.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru shrugged and sat at his seat in front of Naruto's. "Do I look like a lost-and-found counter of a cross-dressing boy? And besides, you just announced that he's YOURS… Geez, you gotta know where you keep your things…"

"Will you shut up!" Naruto stood up. His other classmates were now looking at him. Everybody including Shikamaru seemed startled of Naruto's reaction. "He's not just a thing, you know… I… I…"

"What?" Shikamaru leaned closer to Naruto, making sure he will hear every word that comes from his mouth.

"Never mind."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan: Gomen for this very crappy chapter! We're experiencing writer's block right now. Plus, school is driving us crazy so we guess we won't be able to update for a while.

Ginji-kun: That's too bad, Ban-chan. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! We would like to acknowledge the following:

**Nadramon** : Yup, we posted two chapters at the same time to make up for lost time. Thanks for thinking our Sasuke is adorable. Yup, we will keep him that way. And yeah, it'll be really difficult for Naruto to keep him. We'll send your message to Orenji-san! Hehe… Yes, we will continue. Actually, we're a guy (Ginji-kun a.k.a. Uchiha Obito) and a girl (Ban-chan a.k.a. Hatake Kakashi).

**Sankontessu** : Thanks really for thinking our story is great and for thinking our Sasuke is cute! n-n Thanks for the idea of Sasuke wearing a pink apron, we'll find a way to insert that image in our story.

**RC Tanoshii** : Haha! That's why we called it OOC. Thanks for thinking that our story is strange (we think so too), BUT interesting.

**Lauch** : Hi there! Gawd, you and I (Ginji-kun) have the same name… Didn't think I'd be meeting another "Lauch" in the world. Wait, I think I know you.. You're Ban-chan's friend, right? (Ban-chan: Hi Lau! -) Thanks for reviewing in spite of you being lazy to log-in. Yup, we really gave Naruto a chance to be "over" Sasuke. Hehe… (Ban-chan hits Ginji-kun on the head for having dirty thoughts.) The grammatical errors! Oh yes, Ban-chan told me about it a dozen times over and over again but still I'm too lazy… But I will try my best! -

**Johin** : (Ginji-kun: Are you another friend of Ban-chan? -) Nope, it surely isn't a Hana Yori Dango spin off. (We don't like that series.) Haha! Sorry for the words we used to describe Gai. Maybe we shouldn't be biased over some characters, 'cause we don't like Gai. (Gomen!) Thanks!

**Morgan Pavil** : Yeah, you wished. - hehe…


End file.
